User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 65 - Jamaica Me Sweat
Episode 65: Jamaica Me Sweat Premise: The plane runs out of gas and crashes in Jamaica. Meanwhile, Owen and Izzy get injured from the crash and officially break up. Location: Jamaica Challenge: Treasure hunt and bobsled race (of death!) Song: Oh My Izzy (sung by Owen and Gwen) Winner(s): Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot Eliminated: Izzy, for getting severely injured, and DJ, for losing the bobsled challenge My Favorite Part: Noah's funny lines Soooo, this episode. This is a pretty interesting episode to talk about because I know a lot of people who like this episode and consider it one of the best episodes of the season. On the other hand, I know a lot of others who really dislike this episode. Where do I stand on this episode? Well, I actually think it's kind of in the middle. Yeah, it's going in the MEH pile. There were some things that I liked about this episode though. Noah's lines in this episode were absolutely hilarious and definitely Noah at his best. For example, in the beginning, there's a scene when Tyler says, "Winning is everything!" and Noah is like "Says the guy who Frenched a cod." He also gives a hilarious description of Izzy: "Nutty as a 10 ton bag of pecans, smothered in peanut butter, encased in a cashew the size of China." And when he makes fun of Chris's outfit and says, "Did we land in the 70s?" and then gets pushed down a cliff by Chris. Izzy also had a few funny moments, like using the spring-loaded chair in first class and accidentally kicking Owen in the groin and then jumping off the plane and kicking Owen in the kiwis yet again. Her Brainzilla persona was pretty funny too. It was also pretty funny seeing Alejandro distract Heather during the cliff-diving challenge by complimenting her posture and then making her have a rough landing. I also cracked up when Chris asked for his musical accompainment when signing off the show for a break and then Chef threw a boom box at him. I really liked Owen's touching song in the middle. He clearly feels upset that Izzy dumped him and you really have to feel for him. He was going to break up with Izzy at the beginning but then when he gets dumped, it's very emotional for him and the song perfectly reflects how upset he is about it. I also liked that Gwen was comforting him in the infirmary. I admired their friendship in TDI and it feels refreshing to see it here after a long time. Unfortunately, there are a few problems with this episode. The main problem is the plotline with DJ's curse. Just when I thought it was finally going to be over, it happens AGAIN. This time, when DJ finds out that the Egyptian symbol on Irene is fake and then, during his last round in the bobsled challenge, he knocks down so many seagulls and even a walrus and then gets eliminated. This is something that I would expect from Alejandro, but that repetitive gag is NOT FUNNY. It never was funny and it will never be funny. Even worse, it makes DJ leave on a very bad note and then run away when getting covered with red ants. This was definitely DJ's worst season and that annoying curse gag just ruined all the potential that he had. And there wasn't a resolution on it whatsoever. In addition, Owen and Izzy's break-up was so abrupt and kind of unnecessary. Also, even though I liked Owen's song, it's kind of a downer and makes me even more sad that Izzy's gone from the show. The challenge wasn't extraordinary either and it's also sad to see the end of Team Victory, especially since they had so much potential to be a good team. It's really dumb how all of its members got eliminated too soon. With that being said, this episode is a bit more on the upper side of meh, with several things to like but with some other things to dislike. Category:Blog posts